Are We Needed?
by Ybarra87
Summary: It has been a few days since Hiro went out with Megan to her school dance and the words of her father still bother him. Hiro can't help but wonder if they are really a nuisance to the police force and if Big Hero 6 is actually needed. Luckily Go Go suggests that Hiro ask one of their biggest fans if they are needed. I don't own anything belonging to Big Hero 6.


**This was something that came to me and I wanted to write. Anyway I hope you enjoy it.**

* * *

It was lunch time at SFIT, as Hiro was currently sitting with his friends Wasabi, Honey Lemon, Go Go, and Fred. It had been a few days since Hiro had went to a school dance with Megan, the daughter of San Fransokyo's new police chief and Hiro could not get rid of the word Megan's father told him about what he thought of Big Hero 6. How to him they were nothing but a bunch of vigilantes and how they weren't needed in a city with a skilled police force and how he planned to correct the problem. Hiro couldn't help but wonder were they really getting in the way. Were they really necessary? They became Big Hero 6 to help people but were they just in the way.

As he thought about this the others noticed the way he looked and decided to ask him about it. "Hiro what's wrong?" Go Go asked as the others looked at him.

"Oh nothings wrong." Hiro replied hoping they would buy it but Go Go just stared at him knowing he was lying.

"Yeah not buying that. How about you tell us the truth?" Go Go said as Hiro relented.

"Fine, I was thinking about what Megan's dad told me after High Voltage fled the school dance." Hiro answered.

"What did he tell you Hiro?" Honey Lemon asked as she looked at him.

"He basically told me how he thought Big Hero 6 were nothing but vigilantes and they weren't needed in a city with a skilled police force and that he planned to correct the problem." Hiro replied as Go Go gave a scoff.

"Correct the problem? Who does he think he is?" She asked.

"He's the new chief of police." Hiro replied as Wasabi started panicking.

"The chief of police thinks we're criminals!" He shouted as the others quieted him down. "I can't be considered a criminal! I have my whole life planned out being a criminal is not on it! Plus have you seen the prisons?!"

"Easy Wasabi, take deep breaths." Honey Lemon said as she helped him calm down.

Go Go just gave another scoff. "We're just trying to help if he doesn't like it then that's on him. Don't pay any attention to him Hiro." She said.

Hiro just gave a sigh. "It's hard not to Go Go. I mean I can't help but wonder if we're getting in the way." He said as Fred then got their attention.

"Ah the classic super hero dilemma where the head of the police force is against the hero since they are not a cop. That they are taking the law into their hands when the police should be the one to handle it however they always fail to realize that the city needs them no matter what they think. Sure they may declare them a criminal and ask the city to report them when they're sight so they can be arrested." Wasabi let out another scream hearing that. "But that doesn't stop the hero from doing their job."

"I hate to say it Hiro but Fred's right." Go Go said. "We shouldn't let the new chief of police stop us from doing what we think is right."

"Well what's going to stop him from trying to stop us?" Wasabi asked.

"That's easy, the people." Fred replied. "Every now and then the heroes end up cornered by the police but it's the people who defend them from being arrested. You see the hero always puts their lives to help the city and it's people so usually when the time comes it's the people who come to the hero's rescue." Fred then looked at Hiro. "You know Hiro you meeting the new chief of police and finding out about his opinion of super heroes around this time is totally a phase two thing. Especially since you're letting his words get to you."

Go Go just rolled her eyes hearing that. "Will you quit it with the whole phase two thing!" She shouted as Fred just whispered phase two. She then looked at Hiro and saw that he was still affected. "Hiro you can't let his words get to you. We help a lot of people and that has to count the most. You can't let his opinion stop you."

"I know Go Go but I can't help but think about his words. Are we really in the way?" He asked.

"Well maybe you should ask someone else what they think." Honey Lemon suggested.

"Honey Lemon is right, Hiro." Go Go replied as Honey Lemon clapped her hands and shouted yay.

"Yeah but who should I ask?" Hiro asked.

Go Go just looked around the cafeteria and gave a smirk as she spotted the perfect person he should ask. "Well you heard the opinion of someone who thinks poorly of super heroes so you should ask someone who is a huge fan of Big Hero 6." She answered.

"Yeah but who's here that's a huge fan of Big Hero 6?" Hiro asked as he then noticed Go Go pointing to someone and went wide eyed with shock seeing who it was. "No! Not Karmi!" he shouted.

"Why not her?" Go Go asked. "She happens to be a huge fan of Big Hero 6 and should give you a good answer."

"Karmi is not the right person to ask." Hiro responded.

"Is it because of her crush on hero you?" Fred asked as Hiro just blushed and then shouted.

"Look she is not the right person to ask!"

"Well Hiro do you see anyone else here who is a huge fan of Big Hero 6?" Go Go asked as Hiro just shook his head causing her to give out another small smirk.

"Fine I'll go ask her." Hiro groaned out as he got up and went to Karmi's table.

Karmi was currently drawing a new picture of Captain Cutie when she noticed Hiro walking up to her. "Ugh what do you what Hiro?" She asked as she gave him a disgusted scoff.

"Hey Karmi, i thought I come over here to ask you something." Hiro said only to be cut off by her.

"I'm not interested in whatever you have to ask me Hiro." She responded as she went back to drawing.

Hiro was tempted to walk away but he knew the others would keep pestering him to ask her. Luckily an idea to trick her came to him. "Okay Karmi, I guess I ask someone else whose a big fan of Big Hero 6." He said as her head perked up. "You probably don't have the answer I'm looking for anyway." As he slowly turned and began to walk away slowly a small smirk formed on his face as she called out to him.

"You get back here right now Hamada! No one is a bigger fan of Big Hero 6 than me!" She shouted as he turned back towards her and sat down across from her. "Okay what's your question?"

"Well do you ever wonder if Big Hero 6 is really necessary?" He asked as she gave a puzzled look.

"What do you mean?" She then asked.

"Do you think that they get in the way of the police?"

Karmi just stared at Hiro, she could see that this was really bothering him and in a way it bothered her. "Of course not! Where did you get such an idea?!" She shouted.

"From San Fransokyo's new police chief." Hiro replied. "He told me that Big Hero 6 is nothing but a bunch of vigilantes and that they weren't needed in a city with a skilled police force and that he planned to correct the problem."

An annoyed look began to form on Karmi's face hearing this. "Who does he think he is?! He has no right to make such a decision! Big Hero 6 is needed in San Fransokyo!" She screamed out as Hiro looked at her.

"So you don't think Big Hero 6 is a nuisance to the city like he does? Are you sure that it's not your crush on their leader clouding your judgment?" Hiro asked as he gave a small annoyed look mentioning her crush on his hero persona.

"Putting my crush on Captain Cutie aside." Karmi said as Hiro gave another annoyed look hearing her nickname for him. "I really do think Big Hero 6 is good for the city. I can't believe I'm about to say this but it's like you told me when it came to Orso Knox, someone has to help. The police can only handle so much and they could use all the help they can get. Big Hero 6 has saved the city from several disasters that the police could do nothing about. We need them and if the new police chief can't see that then that's on him. Too be honest out city would be in ruins without them and I really don't want that."

Hiro just gave a small smile hearing that. "Thank you Karmi. Your answer helped me a lot." He said as he got up only to be stopped by Karmi.

"Not so fast Hiro!" She yelled out causing him to stop in his tracks. "How exactly do you know the new police chief and when did he tell you this?"

Hiro not really wanting to tell Karmi about Megan and the dance he went to with her quickly spat out. "Yeah I happen to meet him a few nights ago when I went to a school dance with his daughter. Okay bye." He quickly said only for Karmi to quickly get up from her chair and grab Hiro's arm.

"Excuse me but did you say you went on a date with the police chief's daughter?" She asked as she gave him a look of disbelieve.

"Well it wasn't exactly a date, she invited me to go with her to her school dance and I said yes." Hiro responded as he tried to get away only for Karmi's grip on him to tighten.

"So it was a date?"

"I rather not put any labels on it." Hiro responded since he wasn't exactly sure what it was.

Karmi just rolled her eyes hearing that. "Are you going out with the police chief's daughter now?" She asked.

"No we're just friends." Hiro responded as something then occurred to him. "Why are you so interested in me all of a sudden Karmi? I thought you didn't like me." He pointed out as she gave a surprised look.

"Well I don't like you but I don't hate you either." She replied. "It's just very surprising to hear that the boy who has a crush on me is finally moving on from me and about time I might add."

Hiro just gave a sigh as he rolled his eyes. "For the last time Karmi I don't have a crush on you." He moaned.

"Keep telling yourself that but we both know it isn't true." She responded as Hiro gave another groan. "Anyway how did you meet this girl?" She then asked.

"My Aunt Cass felt I should hang out with people my age so she arranged for me to meet and spend time with her." Hiro answered as he then said. "We spent some time together and she invited me to her school dance which I said yes to." Hiro just looked at Karmi after saying that. "Hey Karmi do you ever feel that you've grown up to fast?"

Karmi just gave a confused look hearing that. "Where did that come from?" She asked.

"Well after spending time with Megan, that her name, it just got me thinking. Did I grow up early? Should I have spend more time as a kid instead of growing up? I just keep asking myself these questions. Have you ever thought about this?" He asked as Karmi looked at him.

"To be honest Hiro there are times I wondered what would it have been like if I was normal. I mean I can't help but wonder what it would be like to hang out with girls my age or go to dances like you did. I mean yeah I do feel I missed out but I can't change the past. All I can do is move forward like you should. It won't do you any good wondering about that." Karmi replied as Hiro gave her a small smile.

"Thanks Karmi, that does sort of help." He said.

"Sure, so how was the dance?"

"It was fine Megan tried to get me to dance but apparently I'm not a good dancer. However the dance was cut short when High Voltage showed up." He answered.

"Did Big Hero 6 show up?!" Karmi shouted with a look of glee in her eyes.

"Yes they did Karmi." Hiro replied as he rolled his eyes.

"So what happened when they showed up?"

"Well High Voltage gave a song about how they were quitting crime and becoming good when all of a sudden they turned into mutated eel people." Hiro replied as Karmi gave a stunned look hearing that.

"How is that even possible?" She asked.

"I don't know. High Voltage usually relies on their energy orb but they didn't have it this time. It was like something happened to them to give them the powers of an eel." Hiro replied.

"That does sound strange but I know Big Hero 6 will figure out what's going on and put a stop to it. Captain Cutie will definitely figure it out! After all besides being very cute he is also very smart." Karmi said as she started to daydream about Captain Cutie.

Hiro just gave an uncomfortable look hearing this, he was somewhat happy that Karmi admitted he was smart but he knew she meant hero him. "Well I better be going now Karmi." He said snapping her out of it. "Thank you for answering my question, I better be going now."

"Your welcome Hiro, thank you for letting me know about the new police chief and his dislike for Big Hero 6. I intend to let all of my fanfiction fans know about him and what he intends to do." Karmi replied as Hiro walked away and she went back to draw her picture of Captain Cutie.

As Hiro walked away a small smile formed on his face, knowing that Karmi was right. Big Hero 6 was needed in San Fransokyo and no matter what the new police chief thinks they will always be there for the city. After all someone has to help and who better than Big Hero 6.

THE END


End file.
